John Cope (c1504-1558)
}} Biography Sir John Cope, Sheriff of Northamptonshire was born circa 1504. Sir John Cope, Sheriff of Northamptonshire died on 22 January 1558. His estate was probated on 21 May 1558. Sheriff of Northamptonshire * 1545: John Cope of Canons Ashby Family & Marriage 1st Marriage: Raleigh He married Bridget Raleigh (1506-?), daughter of Sir Edward Raleigh and Anne Chamberlayne, circa 1525. They had 3 sons (Erasmus, Esq; George, Esq; & Anthony, Esq.) and 2 daughters (Elizabeth, wife of John Dryden, Gent; & Joan, wife of Stephen Boyle, & of Ferdinand Freckleton). Shed died before 1540. 2nd Marriage: Mallory Sir John Cope, Sheriff of Northamptonshire married Mary Mallory, daughter of Nicholas Mallory, circa 1540; No issue. Mary Mallory died before June 1542; Widow of Clement Cave (1st husband). 3rd Marriage: Tame Sir John Cope, Sheriff of Northamptonshire married Margaret Tame, daughter of Sir Edmund Tame and Agnes Greville, before June 1542; No issue. Margaret Tame was born circa 1510 at of Runcorn, Gloucestershire, England.1 A settlement for the marriage Margaret Tame and Sir Humphrey Stafford, Sheriff of Northamptonshire was made on 10 February 1526; They had 2 sons (Sir Humphrey; & John, Esq.) and 3 daughters (Anne, wife of Sir Anthony Cope; Frances, wife of Sir Thomas Smith; & Eleanor, wife of Anthony Cope, Esq., and of Thomas Barlow). Margaret Tame married Sir John Cope, Sheriff of Northamptonshire, son of Sir William Cope and Jane Spencer, before June 1542; No issue. Margaret Tame died after 22 January 1558. Canons Ashby Estate In 1538 Sir John Cope (husband of Bridget Raleigh (1506-?)), a wealthy Banbury lawyer, purchased Canons Ashby Estate from Francis Bryan, a close ally of King Henry VIII. Sir John's daughter Elizabeth inherited what is thought to have been the priory farmhouse – Wilkyns farm was part of John Dryden's inheritance. Copes Ashbie – across the road – was inherited by Elizabeth's brother, who died early leaving his sons as Wards of the Dryden family. In 1551 she married John Dryden, who extended the building to form the earliest parts of Canons Ashby House. Part of the building survives: the Church of England parish church of St Mary dates from about 1250 and this, together with Canons Ashby House, is now owned by the National Trust. Its power and size can be judged by its outlying buildings which cover a large area of the surrounding countryside. The remains of the priory's hospitalium survive as the monastic building centred on the parish church of Maidford, about 5 miles (8 km) away. Elizabeth Cope (c1529-1584) and her husband John Dryden (1525-1584) purchased the priory and village remnants of the Canons Ashby Estate in Northamptonshire from Bridget Raleigh and her husband, Sir John Cope. John Cope has a famous brother, early 16th century author Sir Anthony Cope. References * Canons Ashby Priory History - Wikipedia * Titled Ancestors - #15510 - Sir John Cope. * High Sheriff List of Northamptonshire - Wikipedia - See years 1400 & 1545. * Life of Anthony Cope Author - Wikipedia